


and the darkness that consumes us

by emptyenigma



Series: Flux Drabbles [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Binary flux, Body Horror, M/M, Pain, flux - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyenigma/pseuds/emptyenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>me and pash (tawnypeltkin.tumblr.com) were discussing flux headcanons and I started to wonder about the flux being a blip in the system and having the ability to affect the person behind the player, though not explicitly mentioned.</p>
<p>of course Smith is my test dummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the darkness that consumes us

It had been creeping up on him for a while now, working its way through every strand of his DNA, every fibre of his being. Eroding him… destroying him. He’d felt it creeping its way into his skin and down into his bones until they too were coated thickly with tar and binary. Trott had warned him about the flux. And now, as he lay on the floor, writing in a mixture of agony and pure fear, he wished he’d listened.

He swallowed a gasp and a mouthful of flux. It slithered down his windpipe with the ease of hot oil and yet it stuck to his skin like glue. As it reached his stomach he felt it settle down, clinging to his insides as though it were alive. It felt alive, somehow, though he knew it was nothing more than a by-product of all the thaumcraft magic he’d been doing. In the back of his mind he couldn’t help feeling… there was something more sinister about this flux. The way it moved through him; it felt…thick. More than thick it was  _suffocating_. Not just through this dimension…but through several. He felt it somehow in a bigger way, through another layer of existence. Something he couldn’t find words for but  _needed_  to find words for. He found himself trying to say something but all that escaped was a choked gasp, muffled by a pool of liquid that had settled into the back of his throat. A gargle echoed through the room and he begged himself to shut up. He knew what the flux was capable of; what power lay deep in its coding. The last thing he needed now was for it to latch on to anyone el-

“Smiff?”

Too late.  
  


Smiff turned his head to the left, feeling the flux pour out of his mouth and onto the marbled floor, the dark purple ooze spreading slowly but with a strong sense of urgency and purpose. He tried to close his mouth, to keep in entrapped behind his lips but it kept them pried open, tiny fragments of binary shooting through his jaw. He let out a small sob, again turning into a gargle. The flux reacted, sparking backwards somewhat. A sharp pain caught him off-guard and he screamed. The scream deteriorated into soft cries, little hiccups barely bubbling free from under the layers of purple slime. The flux, now on high alert and almost terrified, shot back inside his mouth and forced itself to the back of his throat. His crying stopped and he struggled from breath, the heavy weight of flux on his tonsils making him gag violently. All his efforts were in vain, as the persistent virus stuck thick and fast to him. He heard footsteps in the near distance and prayed to God that it wasn’t Trott or Ross, hoping that despite their layers of defences a zombie or a skeleton might have managed to slip past.

“Smiff are you alright mate?”

It was Trott. Oh god no, not Trott. Anyone but Trott. Kim and Duncan in their base, Lewis or Sjin coming for a visit. Anyone. Anyone but Trott. He cried, coughing up more and more clumps of violet phlegm. More footsteps, and then Trott was beside him, making petrified little noises as he worried over him. Smiff looked up at him as best as he could through his blurred vision.

“Fucking hell, mate!! What did we tell you about the flu-” Trott reached out to touch him and Smiff recoiled in fear, screaming through his blocked windpipe. In a split second he had pushed himself tight against the wall, the rows of warded jars slightly visible in the corner of his eye. He coughed and hacked and spat sprays of fluid across the floor while Trott whimpered softly and held his hands to his face. After a minute of watching in a state of perpetual terror and unable to do anything to help his friend, the room descended into quiet. Smiff breathed quickly and deeply as his lungs filled, unable to stop shaking. They sat softly together with the tension so fragile and heavy it could have shattered. It took a few moments for Trott to begin advancing,

Smiff produced a series of unintelligible mumbles, a gargling sound that made Trott gag softly.

“Smiff, this isn’t right…Smiff you weren’t supposed to be…I mean-”

Smiff nodded softly, sliding partially down the wall so he was slouched uncomfortably. He felt dishevelled and unreal, the choking feeling so abnormally thick and present that he wanted to cry.

“We’re going to do something, okay? I’m going to-”

He was cut off by a fierce scream of protest from Smiff, who had somehow managed to push his way through the flux and catch his breath. There was fear in his eyes. Trott was scared, but he knew Smiff wasn’t feeling the same kind of fear as he was. His fear was of what the flux was doing to his friend… Smiff was scared of what it could do. Smiff could feel that revolting stuff in his  _mouth_ , inside of his organs and coating every inch of his skin. His fear was bone-deep.

Quite literally.

Trott approached softly while Smiff continued to protest loudly and violently, thrashing about like he was being tied down and gagged. He shuffled across the marble on his knees, barely noticing when they started to hurt. In a moment, he was beside Smiff, hand outstretched. As he reached for Smiff’s face, the smile smacked his hand away. Trott stared, in awe, as he tried so desperately to shuffle away, his cries of disagreement turning into sobs. Trott swallowed and looked Smiff dead in the eyes, as his wriggling settled down and the only movement he made was the soft rise and fall of his chest as he forcibly sucked in breaths of air. Once he’d established eye contact, he reached up and cupped Smiff’s cheek, wincing as the flux shot onto his hand. Smiff sobbed quietly, watching as the demonic mixture of coding and darkness flowed up his arm as a leisurely pace.

“I’m going to save you, Smiffy.” He said, with a strong a smile as he could manage.  
  


“I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to see other interpretations of this flux! If you want to write some please go for it! ;w;


End file.
